A Night To Remember
by MisterGutsy2299
Summary: One shot. CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE LAST EPISODE OF SEASON 1. Description follows: What if Norman didn't just commit one murder but took out his anger on others at the night of the dance? Leave reviews please!


He had always liked Bradley since he had first laid eyes on her but he always wondered if he was the right person for her. Indeed the question now came truly to Norman's mind as he stood over Mrs. Watson's dead body. He remembered the way he had felt that night when they had shared each other's bodies in her bed. It seemed so distant now that Bradley had revealed her true feelings for him; she did not like him like that.

Her boyfriend had got in the way as well. He remembered how minutes ago he had forbidden him from seeing her again and had ended their conversation with a well-aimed punch to the face. Then Norman felt a sort of fury that he had never felt in his life, why should he be denied Bradley?! That stupid boy didn't deserve her and then he thought (with his heart beating quicker with every second that passed) if he couldn't have her, then no one could. He didn't even think twice he walked towards the door and headed back towards the school.

22 minutes later he had arrived at the school. It was as if Mrs. Watson's murder had given him an adrenaline rush. He walked inside of the school and looked around for Bradley. He saw her dancing in the middle of the room with Richard. He felt a hatred for him that he had never felt before for anyone yet inside of the hatred there was a spark of jealousy. He began to walk to them before he paused. Should he really go forward with this? He had already committed 1 murder that night, why take 2 more especially after all the hell he and his mother had gone through after she committed one.

But then he remembered the fact of how much he loved Bradley and he decided that in this way he would send her to a place full of happiness where she could meet her father again, he was doing her a favor he decided and as for Richard… well there's always a place for people like him Norman thought.

He moved forward towards Richard, he already had a plan for how he would murder him. He would move quickly towards him and "accidentally" spill his drink on him then leave quickly, Richard would obviously go to the bathroom to clean himself and Norman would be waiting for him there with a knife that he had stolen from Mrs. Watson's house, he would quickly slit his throat and hid him in a stall then he would send a text to Bradley from Richard's phone telling her to meet him in a nice secluded place by the docks. There he would be waiting for her ready to attack Bailey. He would then hide her body in a local fisherman's boat and place the murder weapon in her hand making it seem like she killed herself and those other people. Norman smirked, time to put his plan into action.

Minutes later Richard entered the bathrooms pissed off about some asshole spilling soda on his nice jacket. He grabbed paper towels and attempted to dry the jacket. Then he felt something cold and sharp on his neck and he collapsed. Norman gave a smile of satisfaction, Richard was dead he had killed him the exact same way he had killed Mrs. Watson. He dragged his body into an empty stall, locked the door and grabbed Richard's phone.

33 minutes later Bradley arrived at the docks wondering why on earth Richard wanted to meet her here. She walked towards the place where Richard had told her that he would meet her. 5 minutes passed and Bradley began to become very aware of how cold it was when she heard noises coming from the boat behind her. She felt something heavy fall on her head and then she blacked out.

When she woke up again she was in a dark room with white covered walls. She recognized the place as the inside of a fisherman's boat then a flashlight turned on and Norman's face appeared.

"Hello Bradley", he said in a creepy voice.

"Norman, please what's going on? Why are we here-"

"Shh Bradley I'm saving you from the horrors of life"

"What!? No Norman please let's talk"

But it appeared that Norman had no intention of talking as he got closer to here she saw him pull out a long knife that was covered in blood.

"NO NORMAN PLEASE! ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

Norman simply smiled and said

"We all go a little mad sometimes."

And those were the last words Bradley ever heard.

The next day Emma was sitting at her bed wondering about her feelings for Norman. It was obvious to her that Norman loved Bradley and she couldn't blame him, she was nice and stunningly pretty yet she had always wanted Norman to be his. Whenever she was with Norman she felt something inside of her that she had never felt with anyone, there was no other way to say it: she loved Norman.

She wondered if she had overreacted the previous night at the dance when she heard the doorbell. She walked towards the door wondering who could possibly be there when she opened the door and she found herself facing Norman. A million thoughts started to race through her head.

"Norman-I"

"Shh", said Norman holding his finger up then he pulled her close to him and gave her a long passionate kiss. After what seemed like an eternity he pulled away.

"Where's your dad Emma?" asked Norman.

"He's gone on a trip", she replied

Without him even thinking of it he grabbed her and kissed her more leading her inside the house. Soon after they fell on Emma's bed grasping each other and kissing. Norman got on top of Emma.

"Oh what's gotten into you Mr. Bates?" she giggled.

Norman grinned and started to pull off his shirt.


End file.
